Laochran
The Laochran are a warrior race, whose feudal clans have dominated the Midlands since time immemorial. They are natural leaders of Men, and fare well in battle, following in the footsteps of the mythical hero Laoch. Indeed, each clan is said to be descended from one of Laoch's many brothers in arms, proudly carrying on the traditions of ages past. Appearance Laochran are both tall and broad compared to the other races, though yet not quite so much as the Children of Wol, who still stand a head above them. What a Laochran wears says much about who they are - each clan has its own tartan, displayed proudly on kilts and cloaks. The tartan is so important that any Laochran without one is considered an outcast, and would be shunned from not only their fellow kinsmen, but mortal society as a whole. Culture The Laochran are known for their skill in combat, and thirst for violence. However, this does not mean that their society consists exclusively of warriors. There are four primary social classes in Laochran society - at the top are warriors, whom the Laochran regard as nobility. The warrior class typically rules in conjunction with the Yearl, even if they have no formal authority. Whenever a Yearl dies, tradition dictates that it ought to be the clan's warriors who choose their new leader. Oftentimes yearldom is in practice hereditary, but only because the ruling Yearl makes sure to curry favor with his warriors. A point of note is that Laochran stand out from the other Mortal Races by allowing women to be part of the warrior class. This is often a point of pride to them, as no Laochran would be allowed to rule or own land they could not take up arms to defend. When outsiders regard the Laochran, it is usually the warrior class that they come to picture as representative of Laochran society. After the warriors come craftsmen and artisans. The creative class is held in high regard for laying the groundwork on which Laochran society is built. Although technically subservient to the warrior nobility, it is not uncommon that a skilled bard or smith raise his social standing well above others in the clan, and influential members of this class often have the Yearl's ear, and are consulted in turn for important matters regarding the clan. However, they are not allowed to own land - this right is exclusive to the warriors. Next are the laymen, those who do not fit into any of the other classes. Typically, laymen are farmers, hunters, and fishermen. In spite of being considered a lower class to the warriors and artisans, they are still free Men, held in good regard with their clans. The typical layman resides on land owned by a noble warrior, in their employment. In return for their work, the layman is given food and shelter, and may also be payed in silver, depending on local economic conditions. Typically, smaller clans cannot pay their laymen, and so only warriors and craftsmen carry silver for trade. Lastly, the thralls are at the bottom of the social ladder. Though afforded some basic privileges - thralls may own their own clothes and basic tools - they are slaves by all accounts, and are considered property of the noble warriors. If allowed by their owner, a thrall may rise to the status of a layman. In theory, they might then also become an artisan. In practice, it is exceedingly rare that a thrall be allowed to ascend to the status of layman, and entirely unheard of that they join the artisan class. However, there are exceptions. As thralls are considered property, no other member of society may marry a thrall. As such, should a layman or artisan fall in love with one of the thralls, they may plead to their noble to free the thrall, often in exchange for some commodity or other reimbursement. Although considered inherently warlike by the other races, most clans find their hands busy with the creatures of the wild, and rarely conflict with other civilized races. Their clans are independent of one another, and do not abide by the same laws. When there is conflict - and there almost always is - it is generally kept between the clans, so that whoever comes out on top may stay on amicable terms with the other races. Were it not for the Laochran, beasts and wild things would have overrun the Mortal Realm long ago. Once every fourteen cycles, most Laochran clans gather at The Great Moot. In days of old, the Moot served to uphold the peace between the greater clans - today, it serves more of a symbolic role. To be invited to the Moot is considered a great honor, and no true Laochran would hesitate to trek across half the world to attend. Although they happen every fourteen cycles, the Moot is held at different times of that individual cycle - first is early summer, then midsummer, then late summer, and last is midwinter. The location of the Moot also changes, as decided at the previous one. If being invited to the Moot is an honor, being allowed to host it is doubly so - woe to any who would disturb a clan in preparation for the Moot. Naming Conventions Laochran draw clear influence from northern celtic societies. When naming a Laochran character, consider what sounds are common in traditional celtic languages, particularly scottish. You may use an existing name, so long as it does not sound too obviously out of place in a fantasy setting. Gallery Laochran7.png Laochran6.jpg Laochran5.jpg Laochran4.jpg Laochran3.jpg Laochran2.jpg Laochran1.jpg LaochranFighter.png 3ed5a74d21f4e8a012b1e43fc650fc3f.jpg Category:Races